Blackest Night
Blackest Night is a Tier 7 8 player Operation in Episode 20 released in January 2016. A massive Black Lantern has erupted from the blood-soaked streets of war-torn Metropolis and Nekron has risen from this deathly soil. The embodiment of death is no easy foe to defeat and Hal Jordan, Sinestro, and the rest of the champions have been unable to even make a scratch. You must fight alongside Carol Ferris and the Lantern Corps and send Nekron back to the Land of the Unliving in this Operation. And so ends the War of the Light saga, the epic finish to one of DCUO's most powerful storylines. Access to the Blackest Night Operation requires a Combat Rating of 131. The Operation rewards 10 Marks of Victory and has a suggested Combat Rating of 138. Blackest Night is part of Episode 20 sold together with Wastelands Wonderland. Access to the content is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the Episode in the marketplace for $4. __TOC__ Story The Blackest Night falls from the skies, The darkness grows as all light dies, We crave your hearts and your demise, By my black hand, the dead shall rise! Nekron has come. He has joined his herald, Black Hand, in extinguishing all light – all life – in the universe. The Metropolis Battlefield was ripe with the lingering death from the War of the Light, allowing Nekron to raise an enormous Black Lantern in the middle of the city. The area around the Lantern is scorched earth, scarred by the Corruption brought by the Black. You must fight alongside the Lantern Corps and send Nekron and his Black Lanterns back to the Land of the Unliving in the Blackest Night. And so ends the War of the Light saga. In this Operation, a Black Lantern has erupted from the blood-soaked streets of war-torn Metropolis and Nekron has risen from this deathly soil. The embodiment of death is no easy foe to defeat and Hal Jordan, Sinestro, and the rest of the champions have been unable to even make a scratch. But don’t worry, the Star Sapphire, Carol Ferris, has a plan. Will you aid her in stopping Nekron and the Black Lanterns from snuffing out all life in the universe? Characters The enemy combat rating is 152. Locations Map Content Equipment Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *A Light in the Dark (Briefings) Collections Feats *Everliving: During the Blackest Night Operation, defeat Nekron without any group members getting knocked out (25 Points) *Mist Fulfillment: During the Blackest Night Operation, defeat Nekron after using the fewest possible Diamond Mist containers to cleanse Nekron's Black Lantern Battery (25 Points) Grants title: Champion of the Light *Rainbows in the Mist: During the Blackest Night Operation, help Carol Ferris create Diamond Mist in S.T.A.R. Labs by adding mist in the logical order and then defeat the Corrupted Iconics (10 Points) *You're Standing In It: During the Blackest Night Operation, defeat Corrupted Superboy without allowing any Black Lanterns to emerge from the Corruption Pools (25 Points) Gallery Blackest Night - Mist Containers.png Blackest Night - Atrocitus.png Blackest Night - Saint Walker.png Blackest Night - Sinestro.png Blackest Night - Carol Ferris.png Blackest Night - Larfleeze.png Blackest Night - Indigo-1.png Blackest Night - Hal Jordan.png Blackest Night - Filling Battery.png Blackest Night - Black Battery.jpg Blackest Night - Scene.jpg Blackest Night - Lantern Leaders.png Blackest Night - Nekron facing Lantern Leaders.png Blackest Night - Nekron and Black Hand.png Load_Screen_Episode_20_2.jpg News Episode 20 Release Notes Category:Episode 20 Category:War of the Light Part III Category:8 Players Category:Operations Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:Blue Lantern Corps Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Indigo Tribe Category:Orange Lantern Corps Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Star Sapphire Corps Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Blackest Night